


The silent room

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic takes place a few days after the chapter when Sheba takes Solomon’s defense in front of the other species. Sheba wants to help Ugo in his research and spends a lot of time with him. This decision will change the relationships between Solomon, Sheba and Ugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The whole room was entirely filled by books and enlightened by a big candle. Ugo was so focused on his readings that he barely heard the door opening. A soft voice behind him said gently:

“Still doing your research as usual, Ugo...”

He turned his back to see Sheba with a nice smile on her face carrying a set of food and drinks.

“This is the third time you miss dinner” she said “I don’t want you to starve!”

Ugo blushed slightly.

“Sorry for bothering you”

Sheba giggled and replied she didn’t mind. And that was true, she really didn’t mind. Ugo was a book-lover whose research helped a lot the resistance. He wanted so much to contribute to the cause that he sometimes forgets to eat or sleep. She understood perfectly that feeling. Sheba put down the set next to Ugo and sat in front of him.

“Can I ask you what is the subject of your searches this time?” she asked.

Ugo looked at her and started to explain to her how he was doing studies on an unknown power through the books he collected and formulas he elaborated. He suddenly stopped halfway, looking a bit ashamed of himself. Sheba looked at him surprised and asked:

“Why did you stop? Go on, tell me more!”

Ugo looked at her in disbelief.

“Does it mean you are not bothered or bored by my explanations?” he asked surprised “I tend to make people flee with my speeches...”

Sheba smiled again.

“Trust me, I’m not bored the least! Actually, if you don’t mind, I would like to help you for once, even if I don’t understand everything, at least, let me bring you lunch and dinner and hear about the advances in your research...”

He smiled widely and agreed enthusiastically. As usual, the main room was noisy, filled with cries and laughter. Not that Solomon minded actually. He loved the feeling to be surrounded, alone in a crowd, reading silently a book while people were eating, playing and chatting. He felt a presence next to him which was so insisting that he had to interrupt his lecture. Falan was looking at him weirdly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing” she replied “I was just wondering where Ugo and Sheba were during this whole week, aru? They both missed like lunches AND dinners, aru! I mean BOTH of them, aru!!”

Solomon sighed heavily. He knew what Falan was trying by implying how close Ugo and Sheba may have been those past days. They were friends, family and everybody knew that. Sheba’s strong feelings for him were known well enough to discourage any men to flirt with her or to misinterpret her behavior towards other males than him. True she was not a baby anymore, she was a strong, determinate adult, an important member of the group and a dear friend to everyone. That was all and he was satisfied with that.

“Sheba is just helping Ugo to progress on his research, nothing less, and nothing more.”

Falan kept silent with a little smirk on her face. She added:

“You’re maybe right but still, Sheba must be like the only girl in this world who prefers more spending her breaks listening to a magic nerd than with the guy she’s supposed to have feelings for, aru...”

Solomon decided to ignore those words; after all, Sheba and Ugo were like brothers and sisters to each other, Ugo was terrified by women and Sheba has until now never showed any sort of interests towards him. It was now late and he realized that he had already finished the book he was reading.

He was about to open the library door when he heard a laugh he recognized as Sheba’s. Not knowing why, he froze and stayed behind the door. Why was she laughing? What could be so funny?

“I can’t believe it Ugo! We’ve been looking for your glasses for hours and during all that time, they were on your head!!”

Sheba started to laugh again. He heard an embarrassed Ugo replying:

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been wasting your time again...”

Solomon sighed silently. Ugo has always been an airhead despite being a genius.

“Don’t apologize again, it’s nothing.” Sheba said gently “We’re both really tired, that’s the real explanation, we should go to sleep now...”

The room was silent now and Solomon heard Ugo asking:

“Aren’t you bored Sheba with me? I mean, those research take a long time and you skip lunch with everyone to help me. Not that I’m displeased, on the contrary but...”

The room was filled again by silent. Actually, Solomon was asking himself the same question. What was the point of her presence here if she wasn’t doing the research with him during the breaks?

”You know Ugo” Solomon got surprised by the serious yet gentle tone of her voice “I think people don’t say it enough to you but you are kind of amazing! Your great knowledge and intuition are formidable weapons for us and you give yourself one hundred per cent for Solomon and the others. I admire that but I can also see how lonely it can be so I wanted to be here for you as a support.”

Solomon didn’t need to be in the room to know that Ugo was blushing like crazy with an embarrassed face. He is the kind of persons who feel awfully embarrassed when someone praises them.

“T-Thank you, you’re exaggerating a lot but nonetheless, thank you!”

Before Solomon knew why, he opened the door the second after Ugo finished his sentence. Sheba and Ugo were sitting on the floor, facing each other, surrounded by piles of books. When Solomon came in the room, they both turned their head towards him, both looking tired but happy. Sheba jumped on her feet with a slight blush on her cheeks while Ugo was already red with a small grin on his face as Solomon predicted. The situation felt oddly awkward for some reasons. Ugo broke the silent, asking Solomon the reason of him coming here.

“I’ve finished reading the book you’ve recommended me” Solomon said, raising slightly towards Ugo the hand where lied the large volume. Ugo looked at him half-amazed, half-amused.

“If it is already finished, it means I was right to recommend it to you, isn’t it?” Ugo asked.

“Indeed...” Solomon answered. He then turned towards Sheba and said “You should go to sleep now, I need you to be ready for tomorrow; apparently the situation between the species isn’t going well.”

Sheba frowned, displeased by the news.

“I know, I should go. You too, Ugo, Solomon, don’t sleep too late.”

Sheba left the room, leaving Ugo and Solomon alone. The latter couldn’t help but ask his friend.

“Is it okay to do your studies with Sheba? If she is a bother to you...”

Ugo reacted immediately.

“Oh no, don’t worry, she’s great, really, even if she can’t understand everything, she helps me to stay focus, we eat together and she listens very attentively to my theories!”

Solomon replied:

“Alright, as long as it suits you...”

They both wished each other good night and went to their own rooms.

Solomon couldn’t sleep. Something was wrong, definitely. He couldn’t stop picturing Ugo’s enthusiastic face when he was talking about Sheba, neither her laugh nor her words towards Ugo. She said he was _amazing_ , that she wanted to be a _support_ to him because she didn’t want him to feel _lonely_. Those words, those comforting words she had already said to him back then when he was doubting himself. Sheba was a really kind and understanding person, she grew up so fast, she matured so well. Relationships change as time flies too. She was like a daughter to him back then when she was twelve but now... They were now both young adults, she changed physically and mentally. Her feelings for him were obvious and she wasn’t ashamed of it. Solomon never really considered having a love life, at least not for now. Sheba wanted one, Falan and Wahid had already one – even a child! - Arba, Ithnan and Setta were too focused on the war and Ugo... well, despite his physical traits, Ugo has never had any confidence when it comes to women, mostly because of his infamous love for magic. But Ugo felt comfortable towards the girls of the group.

Arba was a childhood friend, Falan already had a love interest – plus her personality couldn’t match less with him - but Sheba... Solomon was sure Ugo was receptive to the idea of having a love life and lately, he and Sheba were always together, either in the library or during the visits to the bases. After all, feelings tend to grow when you spend time with someone, so what if...

Solomon felt suddenly annoyed by that thought. Sheba was in love with him, not Ugo, she is also spending time with other guys from the resistance for years and yet, nothing changed. Plus she knew Ugo since she was a child and furthermore, why does he actually care? Solomon sighed and turned on the left side of his bed, trying to ignore the small voices in his head whispering that he should be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime and Ugo and Sheba were eating at the library. Ugo was at the same time reading a book and Sheba was drawing magic tools she created in her mind. It was at that point more about the design than the real purpose of the objects but still, she liked that. Drawing was one of the skills she was the proudest and she was even complimented by Solomon on it. At the thought of him, she had a little smile and blushed slightly. She had that feeling that after her intervention in his favor, the way he looked at her changed. He finally realized she was not a kid anymore but the task is not over nonetheless. He sees her as an adult but still not as a woman. The road is long but she can’t help her feelings so all she has to do is doing her best. Suddenly, as if someone called him, Solomon came into the room. Ugo and Sheba stared at him with round eyes. Since when does he interrupt his lunch break to go to the library? They both know his love for books but that was still unusual.

Solomon leaned near Sheba and looked at her drawings.

“So, this is how you spend your time actually? Drawing vases and other containers?” Solomon asked calmly but with an amused expression.

Sheba blushed wildly.

“Of course not, besides those containers are meant to become magic tools, I still don’t know how and for whom but it’s not just drawings!”

Solomon sighed.

“So, basically, you are drawing objects of which you don’t know the purpose or the usefulness.”

Sheba turned back at him looking like an angry kitty, threatening him with her staff. The sight made him laugh. Teasing her was one of the best things in the world, really. He does that mainly with her and she only makes that kind of expression because of him. It’s their thing, something they share. Ugo added:

“Don’t be too severe Solomon, I think they look great! Your drawing skills are amazing Sheba!”

The young woman blushed slightly at the remark which Solomon noticed immediately. He said quickly:

“You know what else is amazing? Your magic skills, so finish your lunch, so that we can go visit other barriers.”

Sheba looked at him and said:

“You look kind of down today, Solomon. Are you okay?”

She seemed worried which made him feel happy but apparently, she was also worried for Ugo. He frowned and said to Sheba:

“I’m fine, just a bit tired. You should focus more on your current state than mine actually. Well, if you are ready, let’s go!”

They both left the room after saying good bye to Ugo. The room felt really empty without those two, Ugo thought. Always at each other’s throat but, at the same time, really caring towards each other. Ugo gazed around the silent room and saw Sheba’s drawings near him. Beautiful drawings, indeed. She always looked so focused when she was drawing like everything around her disappeared. Ugo looked at her sometimes when she was in that state. Her face looked more mature and calm at those times and was really... pretty. Ugo realized what he thought and froze. Did he seriously have that kind of thought?? Well, Sheba is pretty like Arba and Falan are. It’s just obvious but, right now, it wasn’t a friendly thought, no, he knew that. He could lie to himself, saying that he was confused because they are currently spending time together more than with anyone else, plus she is kind and heartwarming. But so was Arba and so was sometimes Falan.

Ugo let his thoughts going, thinking about Sheba’s beautiful face, her long and silky pink hair, her gentle eyes, her delicate lips, her expressions when she laughs, when she smiles or even when she’s embarrassed. Besides – Ugo blushed madly at the thought – she also has a nice figure that was definitely the body of a young woman. Ugo shook his head and tried to keep on reading his large book but gave up quickly. He missed her presence, her gentle words and her smiles. He tried to calm himself; maybe it was just a phase. Yes, it will go away, he was sure about that!


	3. Chapter 3

“Say, Ugo”

At the sound of his name, he glanced at Sheba.

“I was wondering, why are you always wearing a scarf and glasses, Falan and Ithnan told me that your sight was perfect, plus the weather here is kind of warm...”

Ugo smiled and replied:

“I feel better like that, more comfortable.”

Sheba considered him and asked again:

“Like a shield?”

Ugo nodded.

“Yes, you can say it like that.” 

Sheba looked at him, intrigued:

“A shield against who exactly?”

Ugo closed softly his book, thinking about her remark.

“Most people don’t understand my love for books and magic and their straightforward attitudes sometimes made me confused. People like you or Solomon are rare so, I guess I prefer protecting myself from outside. I must sound like a coward, sorry.”

Sheba shook her head vigorously.

“No, no, Ugo, you’re wrong, the world and his inhabitants is pretty scary when you think about it and I’ve never thought of you as a coward and I never will!”

Ugo felt his heart pouncing a bit faster than usual. Sheba was not finished.

“Can I just see what you look like without them, just once? I’m curious.”

Ugo hesitated and finally complied. He felt embarrassed at her gaze and even more at her surprised face.

“Whoa, you look really good without them, Ugo! You could be a lady-killer!” she giggled.

His heart pounced even more faster. He put back the glasses and the scarf at the speed of light before doing something inconsiderate such as trying to get close to her, hug her or more...

“L-Let’s go back to our research n-now...” Sheba nodded “You’re right!”

They didn’t notice him. Solomon was at the entry of the library and, thanks to the small lighting, they didn’t see him. He was just passing nearby or so, that’s what he tried to persuade himself and then, he heard the whole conversation. That was definitely not a conversation between family relatives. She found him attractive and he was blushing like a kid at her comments! The feeling of annoyance rose more and more in his chest and he felt like rushing in the room and separating them immediately. That kind of mood was not professional, barely friendly! Solomon went back silently to his room. He made his decision.

At 11 pm, when Sheba went out of the library, Solomon waited for her next to her room. At his sight, in this kind of context – at night, her room door, alone - her imagination ran wild and her legs felt like jelly. Solomon sighed and said:

“What are thinking, you idiot? I was just here to tell you something.”

Sheba tried to cover her embarrassment, acting like nothing happened.

“I know that” she said, still blushing “What’s wrong?”

Solomon stared at her and said bluntly:

“I think it’s time for you to leave Ugo to his research and to focus more on your missions.”

Sheba startled.

“Are you serious? D-Did Ugo say to you anything about that? Did he send you to tell me that?”

She really looked bothered which started to piss Solomon off.

“No” he replied “Ugo didn’t say anything to me of that sort but, judging by the times I visit you two, I realized you are definitely more needed by Arba’s sides and mine than Ugo’s. You are always absent when we are talking about strategies and plans concerning the situation between the species. Plus, your squad needs its leader to be here for moral support. Ugo can manage his research on his own. He doesn’t need you.”

Sheba knew deep down that he was right but the words were still bitter.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the consequences of my decisions but I really wanted to help Ugo for once!”

Solomon got angry by her stubbornness.

“Quit acting like a child, you’re distracting him more by your sweet and flirty attitude than helping him actually!”

The words slipped through his mouth before he could have done anything.

“Flirty?” Sheba whispered “What are you talking about??”

Her voice got louder.

“How dare you say that!! Ugo and I are friends, we’ve never seen each other that way and it’ll never change! After what I said to you, how dare you??”

She was shocked, angry and confused. But that didn’t stop Solomon. He knew what he saw.

“Yes, flirty, exactly! Didn’t you say he looked attractive, that he was amazing, that you’ll support him! How is it different from what you said to me?”

Sheba froze. So, he was there, he heard their conversations! He seemed angry and.. hurt? Was he hurt by her attitude towards Ugo? Her heart jumped. So many times she hoped that moment to come that now, if she dared to hope, what will happen? Solomon sighed and stared at her.

“You are my ally, remember, you have to be by everyone’s sides, not only Ugo’s. Your presence is needed for the other species as well as your power. From now on, just bring Ugo some food and drinks so as he doesn’t starve but then, go back to the main room to be with the others. Alright?”

Sheba stared back at him and replied calmly:

“Alright. I’ll inform Ugo tomorrow and act as if it was my own idea. It would be better if it doesn’t create unnecessary tensions between you two. Good night.”

She passed next to him without looking, opened the door and closed it gently.

“Good night” he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheba was lying on her bed, her face against her pillow, utterly depressed. She saw it coming, right? She’s a nakama, a powerful and comforting support for him. She remembered Arba’s words saying she was the only one who could be by his side in that way as her love for Solomon and understanding of him were that powerful. She will stay by his side no matter what, she will always support his ideals but she can’t be his wife if he doesn’t want to... She fell asleep few minutes later, exhausted by the argument.

Sheba came back from the library. Ugo took it pretty well, even if she felt like he was disappointed. She pretended she had realized the issue during her visits with her group. The lack of information and preparation could be a grave drawback for everyone, especially for a leader. It was half true though. Yes, she sometimes missed some information but it never stopped her to give orders or to solve problems. From now on, she’ll eat with Solomon and everybody else. Even if she started to stay with Ugo mainly to make him feel less lonely, she started to truly enjoy his company and also being in this comfy room full of silent and the smell of old books.

“Missing someone?”

Sheba jumped and turned towards the voice. It was Wahid’s with a big grin on his face. They were in the common room where everyone was currently having lunch. Sheba replied:

“Why are you saying that?”

Wahid laughed loudly:

“Well, everybody knows your little breaks spent with our favorite nerd! Did you two have a love quarrel? Is that why you eat with us again?”

Sheba frowned:

“Ugo and I are friends, I was just here to help him but I realized that my absence could be a drawback for the team, that’s why I’m here!”

But Wahid was not listening anymore, he was too occupied trying to take a plate full of cakes that Falan took away from him few seconds ago. As the days past, she actually realized that something was fishy. Indeed, even if most of their meetings took place during their breaks, they didn’t take long, at least not long enough to make Sheba’s presence compulsory. The main talk was between Solomon and the species’ representatives who lacked authority and wisdom to maintain the peace inside the barriers. Even Ithnan, Setta and the others were leaving when their turns to speak were over.

Frustrated, Sheba decided one night after her turn to leave the meeting in order to go to the library. When she opened the door, she found a still sitting yet sleepy Ugo, his askew glasses on his face and his scarf which looked like a giant comfy pillow around his neck. He must be exhausted, she thought. Time for him to go to bed. Sheba started to walk towards him in order to wake him up but didn’t notice the small pile of books right in front of her foot.

Solomon was glancing around the room. Sheba was nowhere to be seen. His annoyed look got immediately noticed by Arba who instantaneously guessed the reason why. He caught her glance and turned away, trying instead to focus on the discussion.

“Are you alright, Solomon?” Arba asked “You seem distracted... I know these meetings are tiring but if you keep on looking away, the representatives could think you don’t care.”

Solomon sighed heavily:

“It’s nothing, really, I’ll try to focus more.”

Arba smiled and said:

“I’ll take your place for the rest of the meeting, go find her, I’m sure she’s at the library right now.”

He looked at her, surprised, tried to protest but finally gave up. Arba was one of his closest friends. They both didn’t need to talk to know what was going on. Solomon stood up and headed for the corridor that led to the library. 

Ugo was lying on the floor, half awake. Something heavy fell on him and he felt numb. A bit dazed, he lowered his gaze to find long pink hair spread all over him.

“Sheba?” Ugo asked weakly.

She had tripped over a small pile of books to finally bump into the poor asleep Ugo. Her face was against his neck and he could feel her entire body on him. His stupid heart started to beat like crazy and it was as if all the blood of his body had decided to have a meeting point in his face. That would actually explain why he couldn’t feel his legs and arms and that, on the other hand, his brain was working at the speed of light. _"What to do?? She’s on me??"_   he started to think _"But she tripped, it was an accident! She didn’t do it on purpose! But she’s on me! So what, you idiot! But..."_

His thoughts got interrupted by Sheba herself who started to get up, her hands on his chest and lifting her head.

“Oh my, Ugo, I’m so sorry, I intended to wake you up and I...”

She couldn’t finish her sentence as she felt a large hand touching gently her left cheek. Ugo’s hand! Their faces were close, really close. Ugo was red as a beetroot but his stare was determinate. Sheba looked at him confused. What was happening? Before Ugo could pull his face closer to Sheba’s, before she could say anything, someone knocked at the door which was still opened after Sheba came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugo and Sheba turned their head towards the door to discover Solomon.

“I just came to see why you were in such a hurry to leave the meeting but now I understand” His calm voice was even more terrifying than if he had yelled or he at least looked angry. “Maybe I should leave you alone by now.”

He walked back to the meeting room. Suddenly, it was like raining on Ugo. Sheba’s tears were overflowing her eyes.

“T-That’s it...” she muttered “It’s over, just l-like that...”

The utter pain on her face broke his heart and made him feel like a perfect idiot. He was responsible for this, so he’ll fix that mess by himself. Ugo straightene and took Sheba by the shoulders.

“Please, don’t cry, I’m going to talk to him right now!”

Ugo smiled gently at her. Sheba smiled a bit too but seemed discouraged.

“Don’t bother Ugo, that won’t change anything, you know that.”

Deep down, Ugo hoped – and he hated himself for that - she was right but he knew Solomon since he was a kid. When he is upset, he shuts himself done and keeps his feelings for himself.

Ugo left Sheba in the library and met in the corridor Ithnan who told him that Solomon wasn’t feeling well and that he went to his room to sleep early. After Ugo knocked on the door and entered in Solomon’s room, he found his best friend sitting on the bed reading a book. _"As usual..."_ Ugo thought. Maybe he was not that mad after all.

Ugo didn’t know what to do with himself. He went to Solomon’s room only with the aim to solve this misunderstanding but being ignored by the latter definitely doesn’t help.

“Er... I...”

He looked at Solomon who was still reading calmly as if Ugo was transparent.

“This was not what he looked like, Solomon!” His voice echoed in the silent room and Solomon was still not looking at him. “She tripped and bumped into me, you just came at the wrong moment...”

Solomon closed suddenly his book and stared at Ugo for the first time since he entered the room.

“You were about to kiss her, right?”

Ugo got stunned by the question. So, he saw right through his actions! Ugo blushed and nodded, unable to deny it. 

Solomon closed his eyes. He knew it, of course.

“You two are like that, uh?”

Solomon felt like it was hard to breathe suddenly. The room seemed too small and dark. Sheba didn’t even try to say anything to him back then, she was probably uncomfortable that he discovered their relationship like that, after what she said to him. It was too late now. The smiles she gave to him, her gentle words, her beautiful eyes, all of them will be for Ugo from now on. He will stay as her friend, her leader, nothing else. Solomon clenched his teeth, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Solomon” Ugo broke the silent “Sheba loves you, you only have to see how she reacts when you are around... I-I’m like a brother to her and she knows that I’m always hiding in the library like old times. She wanted to help me but she never, ever had looked at me or talked to me like she did to you. Never!”

He wanted to make it sound less regretful but that was the best he could do.

“Right now, she’s in the library, crying because she’s convinced you don’t mind us being together as a couple. All of this is a huge misunderstanding. So, please, solve this or...”

Solomon asked:

“Or... you’ll go back to comfort her, is that what you mean?”

Ugo nodded, looking straight at his friend. Solomon smiled, stood up and headed to Ugo. He put his hand on Ugo’s shoulder and said:

“Thank you Ugo, thank you for stepping aside... You are a great friend.”

When he arrived at the door, Solomon asked:

“You really did love her?”

Ugo smiled weakly.

“Just a crush, I’ll get over it, don’t worry...”

The two men separated on those words. Ugo stayed in the room.

“Yes” he whispered “Just a crush.”

When he came back to the library, Solomon saw her immediately. She had barely moved from her original position but now, she was crying, her fists closed on her knees. Solomon advanced towards her slowly and ended up sitting in front of her. She raised her head towards him which allowed him to see her teary and pained face. She was that in pain because of what happened. Solomon reminded Ugo’s words, she loves him, not like a brother, not like a leader, she was in love with him, only him.

He couldn’t help but grin like a moron which infuriated her.

“What’s so funny, you idiot?? I know I look horrible but that doesn’t mean you have to laugh at my face!” Sheba hissed “Leave me alone!”

Solomon grinned even wider.

“I won’t, remember, you love me!”

She looked at him in disbelief and then, looked around her, searching for something.

“What are you doing exactly?” he asked.

Sheba was still searching.

“I’m looking for my staff to make sure your stupide smile disappear but I guess attacking you with my Borg will be enough!”

Solomon couldn’t resist any longer and took her in his arms. The act was bold enough to make her silent. Solomon said to her ear:

“Ugo told me everything, I’m sorry.”

Sheba sighed and said:

“As I thought, you had misunderstood everything...”

“My bad, I guess I was jealous after all.”

Sheba froze.

“Wait whaaaat?? You, jealous?? Of who? Ugo?”

Solomon frowned.

“No need to yell though. Yes, I was jealous. Not really surprising, everyone was convinced that something was going on between you two!”

It was Sheba's turn to frown.

“Yeah, it’s well-known, everyone knows really what’s going on! Just like when they thought that there was something between you and Arba!”

Solomon looked at her, confused.

“How could it be! She’s a close friend, nothing more!”

Sheba knew it but still, that was reassuring.

“So, if you were jealous, does it mean that..?”

Solomon stared at her, perfectly calm.

“Yeah, I like you too.”

She felt like she was going to implode or die from heart’s overbeating. Sometimes, his honesty could be a drawback. Solomon touched her face with his two hands placed on her cheeks. That felt so different than when it was Ugo. She had hard time to look at him. It was like staring at the sun.

“Sheba” Solomon whispered.

He leant over her and kissed her lips softly. But that wasn’t enough for both of them. They started kissing again, with more passion, more impatience. It felt like heaven for both of them. Nothing counted anymore except him and her and this kiss. They finally broke the kiss only to breathe again normally. They stayed together a long moment, just hugging each other in the silent library. Everything was fine now.


End file.
